Twisted Love
by Sparrow1011
Summary: I'm in love with Teach, I love him with my whole heat…but it's not only about the love, it's about how I fucked my family over and how I shouldn't have let my feelings for the evil man get in the way of what is important to me. Warning: Death, swearing, and changing of what is. BlackbeardXOC Oh pleeeeeease read it.


I could feel my heart beat speed up at the sight of him and I knew my face was turning red; it's stupid, so stupid that it's shameful. What was I thinking getting a crush on someone that ugly and cruel? I would have never thought it was possible, why would I love a man like that, a man that would kill his own family, just to get what he wants? I feel dirty, loving someone like him, the fat black haired beared man.

If I hadn't been there, I'm sure that he would have kill him, I loved Thatch too, he's a wonderful older brother, I didn't want to see him die, didn't want to see it happen in a million years, so I had to.

I had to use my devil fruit power to keep him alive, in pain yes but alive…slowly healing the stabs in his back…I freely gave him the devil fruit that had rolled out of Thatch's pocket and followed him out to sea, my heart wrenched in two, my family and loved one's will hate me, but I love this sick and twisted man an will follow him.

Why? Why would I do something this stupid? He'll never love me, but I guess I must try…I'm only a tool and I know that when he hits me around one too many times…but won't kill me, won't kill me because of my powerful devil fruit.

Then the battle with Ace, I could already see the outcome, the fruit that he has will crush Ace…my tears rip into my heart, pulling my broken heart into two, ever so slowly. We lock Ace up into the ship, his down and furies, I could feel him; feel all the feeling coming from every person on the ship.

It would be the next night over that I would get the guts to visit him, he glared darkly at me full of hate but, under it I could feel the confusion and the pain of me standing there, in front of him. My trouble making brother…I sink down in front of him letting him see the broken person behind everything, everything that I have seen and done, and everything that I cannot take back.

I chock out a meaningful apology that softens his face, a look of concern flashing over his face and he asks me why I stay with him, and I couldn't help but plea with him, let him see everything of my hidden feelings, sending them through a link that I had no control over. I could feel what he felt as he felt what I felt, I cried harder as I stood up, the connection becoming thine but not braking as I sniff fixing my red hair, pulling at my bikini strap. I compose myself just before he came in, his dark eyes stared at him before he laughed loudly and kissed me…in a happy mood. I could feel Ace's disgust and I knew he could still feel what I feel through the unbroken link.

Ace rages and screams, calling us both all kinds of names and I slip out of there not wanting to see any more, Laffitte stared at me the most as I walked towards the captains cabin, before he followed. All of them in good moods about what they have done and what they are about to do, I let Laffitte do what he wanted to my body. If I refused it would have only made it worse...I would have made it worse on myself.

Ace shouldn't feel it, his going through too much pain that he shouldn't notice how much I'm breaking. How much I wish I could disappear.

Then the night before we hand Ace over to the marines, that one night were I healed just a tiny bit of his cuts…the night were Teach had me, he had me on the cell floor in front of the wide eyed Ace and then left me there, left me there to cry silently and clean up. Ace didn't say anything nothing at all, but I felt his pity and rage, I felt the conflict inside of him and the hate…hate of himself and of me but mostly of him.

I stayed down there in the dark with Ace and talked softly about my family, talked about how much I hate my noble family that only saw me as a tool and I hate him for treating me like a tool but, I had to ask if it was because I was raised into being a tool? Told him about the fight that I had with them talked about my little sibling that I took from home, hoping to save her from that life, but she died…died by my own father's hands.

He talked to me as well about his noble brother, that had died so long ago and I cried, at the world at everything. And then the crew came and collected him, they took Ace and I followed, watching him be handed over to the marines, I made the link stronger and I knew, knew that he wouldn't care anymore. I stated to heal him, heal him so much that my body took in some of the deeper cuts.

Then the news about the plan, the plan on what Blackbeard really wanted and I was in heartbroken rage, I stayed away from the crew and they left me, I was unpredictable and they didn't like that.

The war, I was already feeling it, being on the island, I had linked up with every pirate that sailed close and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face at the thought of seeing pops again, at the thought of see my family again. I kept my family alive; I kept them all alive, every death blow that they got only knocked them out, I couldn't help but push more of it into pops, the old man that needed that energy to save Ace, to save my brother. To keep everyone going and I could feel everything that Ace felt and I was angry, how dare people treat him like a devil just because of who his father is. At my sudden anger of this I felt surprise…surprise that came from Ace, that I didn't want him to die, so much pain inside my trouble making brother.

I'm glad to see Thatch beating anyone up that got too close to pops, so much life in him and I smirked. Before Blackbeard back handed me, growling out threats that I knew he could and would do, but I spat on his shoes and mocked him, I should have done it ages ago. He balled up his fist before I noticed Ace having a fist through his back and out of his chest, his red beads flying everywhere. I rushed off without a second thought and kicked the bastard in the head with a Haki covered leg, sending the marine crashing into a half wrecked building.

Ace was saying his good bye, I didn't care I glared coldly down at the flaming moron and put my hands into the hole, it was like he couldn't feel anything anymore and with a deep breath I healed him. The hole regrew one my own body and I coughed up blood, before it started to heal itself. I only speared a once over at the war going on around us and was relieved that some of my brothers were rushing over. I blinked out of there spotting pops, Blackbeard and his crew dealing death blows to the old man and then the black sheet, while everyone is safely far away, he steps under the black sheet that covers pops and then he comes out with his devil fruit, that I screamed in rage. He slams his fist over my heart and I spit out more blood as I fly backwards.

The pirates were getting away and the marine chased after them, hell bent on killing Ace and his little brother. I felt like I had been crushed but looking around I noticed Shanks stop the war, stopped it all and I couldn't be more glad to see the man, he looks sadly up at my dead father and the rest of the prates, but he managed to stop the war. The war were the marine have lost a lot of good people and the pirates were a little knocked out from my effect on them, but not dead.

I didn't know why but when they started to load Whitebeard onto the ship I sat next to him holding his huge finger between both my hands as I cried, I cried so hard and whispered things of forgiveness. Before I hugged the huge dead form and gave my life force for his, a life for a life…all his wounds healing and the old age going back a few years…the years that I must have had to live…around forty years he lost in age.

He stared at me and I grinned happily as my vision started to fade and I cried a few more times and the last words that I said to him…

"I'm sorry pops…love you."

* * *

Wrote it cause i was reading some peoples comments on Blackbeard and they were all bad...kind of pitied him and i thought well his is evil to the core but his my thrid favorite bad guy that's alive so far. So i gave him one person that loved him.


End file.
